Awakened Feelings
by PK Reaper
Summary: Despite Kain's betrayal, Lightning finds it odd that he can still get under her skin.


The night was brisk and cold, and thick with tension. The manikins could ambush them at any instant, with their numbers growing and the party weakening with each tiring battle. The tension was not uneasy awkwardness, but a rigid preparation for whatever would come their way.

Lightning didn't even bother to at least pretend sleeping as she rose from her resting place and walked with firm steps to the entrance of the cave they all were camping in for the night. She rested a cold hand on Tifa's shoulder, and Tifa yelped and scrambled to her feet in a battling position.

Once Tifa noticed it was only Lightning, she relaxed, sighing with relief, "Phew! Sheesh, give a warning before you sneak up like that, Light!"

Lightning raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"

Tifa shook her head, "Nope. Not a manikin in sight."

Lightning couldn't help but notice the dark circles under Tifa's eyes. "Good. You look tired."

"Naw, I've got enough energy to-!" Tifa's denial was cut short by a loud yawn. Lightning shook her head. Tifa chuckled sheepishly as she rested a hand behind her neck,

"Heh, heh. Guess I am pretty beat. Stay safe, okay? Wake us up if anything, Light!"

"No problem," Lightning nodded as Tifa walked past, cheerfully wishing her good night. When she heard Tifa stretch and move past peacefully sleeping Vaan and accidently kick a snoring Laguna, Lightning stood perfectly still at the entrance of the cave, arms crossed with her right hand cupping her left elbow. Closing her eyes, Lightning took a deep breath, inhaling the cool air. A gentle, chilly wind blew, causing her to shudder a bit, but Lightning recovered quickly, keeping her ears and eyes open despite her exhaustion.

She hadn't slept in almost three days. Lightning had kept a rigid watch even during the nights when they would usually alternate guarding the entrances to their camps. She would keep herself rigid and on guard during the day, when they would travel closer and closer to the Rift, where the manikin army would be. During the night, she would sleep lightly if Tifa or Yuna stood watch. She trusted them. She would pretend to sleep if Vaan or Laguna would watch. While she trusted the two of them, she knew they could get a bit careless, and none of them could afford any carelessness at this point.

If _he _was watching during the night, Lightning didn't even bother pretending. She would stay awake and alert, arms crossed and her eyes staring at his back so hard she could probably burn a hole through him. She didn't trust Kain Highwind at all. Not after he betrayed them all, turning his weapon upon them. Lightning would tighten her hold on her blade whenever he stood watch, not sleeping or blinking an eye until one of them went to relieve him. Even after Kain would be relieved, Lightning would stare him down until he'd fall asleep. Occasionally, before he would look away and try to sleep, he would meet her eyes, his own obscured by his helm. Lightning wouldn't dare look away, she would sometimes narrow her eyes to remind him _I still don't trust you, so don't try anything, or I __**will **__take you down._

Kain would always look away first, but Lightning didn't care what he thought of her at this point. He even told her he would not ask for her forgiveness.

_Good, _Lightning thought viciously, exhaling as a puff of cold air escaped her lips, _because I don't forgive traitors. _She let the toe of her boot push some stray snow aside, and Lightning took out her blade, preparing for any manikins if they were to show up.

Some time passed-Lightning wasn't sure how much time-but after a while the three days of not sleeping were beginning to catch up to her. The silence was strangely soothing, and Lightning would feel her eyelids grow heavy until a sudden noise would make her tense up, only for it to either be Vaan mumbling about airships in his sleep, or Laguna yelling about leg cramps and how moogles stole the rainbow in his sleep. Occasionally it would be Tifa changing her sleeping position, or Yuna's light, steady breathing. Either way, Lightning was growing exhausted. She went from standing upright to sitting at the entrance, her blade lying beside her. Her eyes would droop, and her mouth would drop open. _Ugh,_ Lightning tried to stand, _damn it...can't afford to fall asleep. I've gotta stay awake._

As soon as she was on her feet, three days without sleeping finally hit her like a train.

_I should probably wake up Vaan...he's slept more than all of-_

In two seconds, Lightning's eyes drooped as her body felt like a ton of boulders as she began falling, sleep claiming her. Her last thought before she prepared to hit the ground was, _Goddamn it, Lightning..._

Her eyes widened almost immediately when she felt an arm snake around her waist and catch her, preventing her from falling. Lightning was exhausted, but anger fueled her awake as she snatched herself away from what she deemed an inappropriate place to touch, and with blinding speed she lifted her blade, spun around, and prepared for battle.

She didn't relent her battle stance at all when she saw it wasn't a manikin, but Kain. She narrowed her eyes and demanded,

"What are _you _doing up? Last I checked, the next person to relieve me is Yuna."

"Calm yourself, Lightning," Kain's gentle baritone contrasted to Lightning's demands, "I only noticed you seemed exhausted."

Lightning scoffed, "What are you talking about, Highwind?"

From underneath his helm, Kain raised an eyebrow, and he stated matter-of-factly, "Last I checked, you almost passed out just now."

Lightning cringed. She'd hoped no one would see her be lazy or weak at this point. But unfortunately, someone did.

And unfortunately, that person just had to be Kain Highwind.

She let out a huff, put away her blade, and crossed her arms as she turned away from Kain, "Well, now that I'm standing upright, no need to stick around. Go back to sleep, Kain."

She waited to hear Kain's footsteps silently walking away from her to go back to sleep. The sounds never came.

So he was going to be stubborn and not leave her be. _Ugh._

Lightning turned to face him again, and cocked an eyebrow upwards and spoke, not bothering to hide the disdain in her voice,

"Get some sleep."

"I should say the same to you, Lightning."

So much for being slightly courteous. Lightning uncrossed her arms and spoke icily,

"Get lost, Highwind. I can handle the guard post on my own."

"When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?" Kain shot back.

"I said get lost, Highwind." Lightning kept her voice even. She would not shout or yell. She kept her icy demeanor and concealed her exhaustion.

"Answer my question and I will."

Lightning sighed, "Guess I have no choice, then..."

In one quick motion, she raised her blade to his throat.

"You're raising your blade against me?" Kain raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless remained unfazed.

"You've finally given me an excuse to take you out." Lightning replied.

To her irritation, Kain smirked, "Your exhaustion is getting into your head, I see."

"Shut your trap, get your lance, and let's go," Lightning spat, "I beat you once, and I will gladly do it again."

Kain's smirk faded almost instantly. He immediately shook his head, "Maybe another time..._if _you still deem me untrustworthy by then, Lightning. For now, you still haven't answered my question."

"What are you talking about-?" Lightning began to demand, but Kain cut her off,

"When was the last time you slept decently, Lightning?"

"None of your business, now last warning: get lost."

"Have you even slept at all these past few days?"

"Shut up and get lost."

"From that answer, I'm guessing you haven't slept at all."

Silence. However, Lightning kept her blade upwards, narrowing her icy eyes at him.

Kain still did not relent, "Am I wrong?"

Silence.

Kain met her eyes, although Lightning could not see them from underneath his helm. He spoke firmly now,

"Answer me, Lightning."

"I don't answer to anyone," Lightning shot back viciously, "shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"It's difficult to sleep peacefully when the manikins can attack us at any moment." Kain answered, crossing his arms, "But you already know that, don't you?"

Why the hell was he being so annoying tonight? Why was he suddenly probing her as if he wanted to read her mind or soften her up? This was making Lightning extremely annoyed, and also slightly uncomfortable, even though she refused to admit it to herself. She had the strange feeling Kain had something on his mind, and she had the stranger feeling that it had to do with her.

And she had the strangest feeling that she didn't mind that.

Lightning shook her head quickly at that thought, and bit back, "Shut your trap and go back to sleep. I'm on guard duty till the sun rises, and I'm not just keeping guard for the manikins."

"You are keeping guard for me." Kain replied evenly. After a brief pause, he continued, "You have nothing to fear, Lightning. I am unarmed, my lance is not on me. And even if it was, it would be to protect us. I know you cannot forgive me, but for now, at least trust me and put away your weapon."

"Fat chance." Lightning did not waver, "Go back to camp, and go to sleep. And leave me alone before I take you down."

"Not until you put away your weapon and get some sleep yourself. I will keep guard until sunrise."

He was too stubborn. Lightning took a deep breath, and slowly put her weapon away, her gaze not leaving Kain, not even for an instant.

"If you won't leave me alone, then fine," she finally said, "but I'm guarding here as well."

"Lightning-!" Kain began to protest, but Lightning kept her voice even as she interrupted,

"-don't start. I've put away my weapon, don't make me take it out again. We are both standing guard. And don't argue with me."

Kain sighed, "Very well, then." He moved to sit on the ground and removed his helm, placing it beside him. Lightning did not sit beside him, instead choosing to stand behind him, watching him carefully. Unconsciously, her hand rested on her blade. She wasn't going to let him try anything. She'd take him out before he could even think of hurting the others.

Kain felt her eyes on him once again for what seemed the millionth time since he returned to the group with Tifa. And tonight, he'd finally had enough of her silent hatred for him,

"If you have something to say to me, Lightning, I suggest you say it." he said coolly, not turning to face her.

Lightning flinched, not expecting the retort. She quickly regained composure, and continued to speak icily,

"There's nothing to say. Not after what you've done."

"It's no use, Lightning." Kain replied. He slightly turned his face to her, and his long, blonde hair blew in the gentle night breeze. However, Lightning still could not see his face entirely.

"What?" Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"I know that despite what I have done, you still care for me."

Lightning froze now, not replying. _No, _her mind retorted, _he's wrong. I don't care about him. He's a traitor._

However, even the hardened soldier couldn't ignore her heart, which still wanted to believe in and trust Kain. Her heart...which still cared for him...

"You've no need to hide it, Lightning. I already know."

Lightning wanted to tell him to shut his trap. Or to get some sleep and leave her alone. Or to buzz off. However, she could only remain silent, her words and something else she couldn't name seemed wedged in the back of her throat. Lightning tried to swallow it down, but it remained, leaving her silent and...

...and vulnerable.

_Dammit._

"You still care for me...just the way I still care for you."

After a long pause, Lightning took a few steps and collapsed beside him, exhaustion overcoming her once again. She sat with her knee up, and she rested her head in her arm, not meeting Kain's eyes.

Kain's violet eyes studied her now. He spoke,

"You should rest, Lightning. You need your strength to fight another day."

"Shut up." Lightning finally snapped back, not looking at him. After a long silence, Kain froze when Lightning's head finally dropped onto his left shoulder, and he heard her steady breathing. He relaxed now, letting her sleep peacefully. He knew he'd get throttled in the morning once she awoke, and Laguna would probably crack a few sly remarks, but nevertheless, Kain let her sleep and did not move.

When the first rays of sunlight broke the horizon, she remained resting on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I am shocked there are barely any KainxLightning fanfics. O.o Anyway, feedback is super duper appreciated.<strong>


End file.
